A stabilizing platform such as a gimbal may be provided to stabilize a payload, which may include sensors, cargos and/or a device. For example, a payload may comprise a camera that requires stabilization while shooting still photographs or video. A multi-dimensional gimbal may be capable of providing stabilization in more than one dimension by controlling the gimbal in response to a movement of the payload.
Existing approaches for controlling the gimbal motor may not be optimal in some instances. For example, a delay in transmitting motor control instructions from a state measurement device to electronic speed control (ESC) units may cause a delayed control of gimbal motors, which may prevent the gimbal from timely adjusting its attitude according to a state change of the payload.